Vader's Torture Device
by rockangel160
Summary: A fun little oneshot I made at the top of my head. What does Palpatine do when ever Vader disobeys him? He brings out a SPECIAL torture device!


"Vader, I have a task for you." The Emperor told his Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Yes, Master?" Vader answered, waiting for instructions.

"I request you go to Naboo to talk to the current Queen to persuade her to accept and support the new Empire." The Emperor said.

"I'm not sure it will go successfully. The Queen is highly devoted to a democracy." Vader said as he rejected the idea.

"Then, you must make her agree, by any term necessary." The Emperor said from his clenched teeth.

"Master, I'm telling you what I know. From my experience, I recall that no amount of money or threats or blackmail will make a Naboo Queen concede." Vader pointed out.

"And from _MY_ experience, which is more accurate than yours as I was a senator of the planet, I say it CAN be done! I suggest you take my word, and do as you were told." The Emperor returned Vader's disagreement. Vader just bowed his head.

"Forgive me, Master. It shall be done." He said as he left for the door. When he was gone, the Emperor gave a big sigh. It had been 4 months since Darth Vader was created, but his disagreeing was popping up at random moments that upset the Emperor. It was clear that he wasn't being strict enough with him. If he attacked his weak spot the next time her argued, Vader would surrender and not talk back to him. He asked for the presence of one of his technicians.

"Good evening, Saris, I have an important assignment for you." The Emperor greeted.

"Yes, Emperor?" The young man answered.

"I need you to construct a fake hologram. One that can reach the very center of what's left of Vader's soul. I'm sure you are experienced in that sort of field." The Emperor instructed.

"Yes, sir." The young man answered.

"Good. I have the necessary used holograms here for you. Remember; reach the ultimate source of his weakness." The Emperor said.

"It shall be done, my Lord." Saris bowed and left with the components

About a week later, Saris finished with the components to create a torture hologram. When watching this tape, Vader's heart would cringe with sorrow and regret. The Emperor would be very pleased. He presented the small green disc to the Emperor who was very impressed with the results. He decided to give it a test run, and called Vader to him.

"Vader, my friend, there is a new important task for you at hand." Emperor Palpatine grinned mischievously.

"Yes, my Master?" Vader spoke as if a routine.

"As you have probably heard, Coruscant is running low on resources. Fortunately, I know a planet where the resources we need are plentiful, Kashyyyk. I want you to go to the planet and collect as many valuable resources that you can." The Emperor commanded,

"Are the Wookiees aware that we shall be taking some of their precious plants and minerals?" Vader asked.

"The opinion of those barbaric animals is not important to me. What IS important is making sure that Coruscant, the center of the universe, is up and running." The Emperor argued.

"I'm just concerned, my lord, the Wookiees are a very defensive species. They will fight to the death to protect what is theirs. We might be able to fend them off, but we would lose many of our troopers." Vader pointed out.

"If that is what must happen to get supplies, then let it be done." The Emperor responded.

"Also, the Wookiees are our friends; they helped us defeat the Separatists in the war." Vader continued to defend.

"If they were really our friends, they would cooperate and give us what we need, and I suggest that this argument be put to rest." The Emperor said coldly.

"I'm sorry, Master, but I just can't do it. You'll have to find someone else." Vader asserted himself. The Emperor's lid had finally popped. It was time to put the new torture hologram to good use. He took the holodisc into his hands from the desk, and walked to the giant projector to insert it.

"Guards, lock the doors." The Emperor commanded. Vader just stood there a little confused.

"Well, Vader, I have more than one way of getting what I want. What you are about to see will not cease until you meet with my expectations." The Emperor snarled as he played the disc.

The guards from outside could hear Vader's voice change paces constantly. They also heard banging and things breaking. Someone was obviously upset. A few minutes later, Vader walked out slowly and called his troopers to him.

"Prepare a vessel for Kashyyyk, and gather all the men you can." He said with a giant sigh. He walked towards the landing bay with his head bowed down. Inside, the Emperor had a smile of satisfaction as he put the holodisc back into his pocket.

Two decades later, Luke Skywalker and his friends Han Solo, Chewbacca and Leia Organa hid in the surveillance room of an Imperial base. They were there to raid the place for any information of plans that the Emperor had for the Rebel Alliance. The Emperor arrived in person that day to watch over the progress of the new base on Felucia. The trio had come a few minutes earlier and so far had knocked out the trooper watching the security cameras. They looked on the many screens to find the room where the Emperor kept his things.

"Aha! I found it! Room CX773!" Luke exclaimed.

"Sssshh! Not so loud, kid. What are you trying to do? Wake the Emperor up from his nap?" Han whispered back.

"Sorry, well now that we've found it, how are we going to get in? He's probably got hi-tech security." Luke asked. Leia grabbed the microphone.

"I have an idea," she said as she turned on the speakers, "Commander YS110, to room CX773. I repeat, Commander YS110, to room CX773." She turned back to the guys, "C'mon."

They walked cautiously to the Emperor's chamber, and waited for the trooper. They were disguised in Imperial clothing. Leia's long black dress was starting to itch, and the heavy dark make-up irritated her eyes. Luke and Han stole uniforms and helmets from the laundry room. They stunk like crazy, but they had to do. They acted casual as the storm trooper came and put in his identi-card in the slot without passing them a glance. As the door whooshed open, Chewie knocked the trooper's head into the wall, making him unconscious. The group started searching the room for something helpful.

"Hey," Han whispered, "I found some holodiscs in this drawer." He put them in his pocket, and they continued looking. After a minute, they heard a voice.

"I am pleased with the progress of this station, Commander. Pretty soon, we shall have the Rebels in the palm of our strong hands." The voice came from the Emperor. He was down the hall! The group rushed out and closed the door before anyone noticed, and headed back to their ship. They took off and headed back to Rebel base, where General Dodonna was waiting for them.

"Aw man, we came this close to being caught." Luke said with relief.

"Han, where did you put the discs you found?" Leia asked.

"I put them here in my pocket." Han said as he pulled them out.

"Well? Aren't you going to display them?" Luke asked. Han inserted the first few grey discs into the projector. They showed valuable information about the Imperial Army's plans.

"Excellent! General Dodonna sure is going to like this." Leia said.

"Han, what about that little green one?" Luke asked. Han grabbed the little one and put it into the projector. On the screen popped up a hysterical and angry woman with brown hair who couldn't be older than in her twenties.

"Annie, why didn't you save me?! You promised you'd protect me! Do you not remember? We were going to have a baby, Ani! I hate you! Now, I'm lost forever because of you! I HATE YOU!" the hologram shouted. The group just stared at it with confusion.

Han broke the silence. "Wow, I guess the Emperor likes to watch those holovideo soap operas." And he threw it in the trash.


End file.
